


Car Accident

by RidTheDisease



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidTheDisease/pseuds/RidTheDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are involved in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You:

You were visiting your father in Germany and now you're on your way back to the Airport. You meet your boyfriend there who is coming back from his promo tour through america.

Tom arrives an our earlier than you and he said he waits for you so you can drive home together.

It's been over 2 month since you saw each other and honestly you can't wait to see him again.

You missed him so much and the  thought that you will have him back in your arms in under two hours make you sqirm in your seat.

The traffic slows down and then you're caught in a traffic jam.

"Great!" You mutter to yourself. The Autobahn, especially the A1, is one big traffic jam.

 

You are annoyed so you start an audiobook Tom has read. It always comforts you to hear his voice even if you have to listen to him through Speakers. His soft, dark voice fills your car and you sigh and try to relax when you hear a someone blows the horn. You feel someone, or better something crash into your car.

Everything is dark now.

 

Tom:

Tom is waiting at the Airport for nearly an hour and he can't wait to see you again. You talked every night but it isn't enough. He wants to hold you in his arm again, twirl you around and making you giggle. And of course he's looking Forward to spend the night with you ( ;-) )

When your flight lands Tom is like a five-year old on Christmas day. He is so excited that he can't stay still..but after nearly everybody Exits and he hasn't seen you coming out of the door he starts to worry.

He tries to call you but his calls go straight to voice mail. He doesn't know what to do.

'She would have called if she had missed the flight.' he thinks.

 

He waits for another 15 minutes until his phone starts to ring. He doesn't reconize the number but he sees the +49 (German dialing code) infront of the number.

"Hello?" he answers the phone.

"Hello. ´Can I speak to Mr. Thomas Hiddleston?" The woman on the other end asks in a thick german Accent.

"Speaking" Tom says confused.

" Uhm hello, Mr. Hiddleston. My Name is Anna and I am a Nurse at the Hospital in Bremen." the Girl awkwardly tries to explain. "I'm sorry to disturb you but do you know a (Y/N)?"

Tom can't breath.. he feels sick.

"Y-yes, she's my girlfriend. W-what happened? Is she alright?" He stutters.

"She has been in a car accident this morning. We found your number as her emergeny call."

"car accident?" Tom's voice is full of fear and tears build up behind his eyes. He pauses before he asks the next question.

"How is she? " he ask in a quiet voice.

"She is unconcious, in a coma but she is stable. We can't tell you more at the Moment."

'Coma?!' He thinks. "This can't be true" he says, not really knowing that he said it out loud.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it's true." The nurs says and he can't hold back his tears anymore.

He hears the Nurse talking to someone else but he can't understand german and he doesn't listen.

 

"I am really sorry, Sir, but I have to go. I can text you the Name and the adress of the Hospital, if you want."

"Please!" is all he can say and they both hang up.

 

Tom doens't really know what to do. But after a Moment he calls Luke to collect his luggage and than he makes his way towards the Counter to get a ticket to Germany.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's heart is pounding in his chest as he approches the reception of the Hospital.

The Young woman tells him that he has to go to the Intensive care unit.

Tom feels so sick that he can barely walk but he needs to see you. He wants to be sure that you are alright so he walks up to a small window and then he sees you, lying in the Hospital bed, hooked up to several machine's.

'She Looks so calm and peaceful... and... pretty. Like _sleeping beaty_ who'S waiting for her prince to kiss her awake.' he thinks.

He Needs to get into this room! He Needs to be able to touch you!

"I'm sorry.. doctor?" Tom asks a doctor who is passing by. He stops and listens to Tom while he explains to him that this is his beloved girlfriend and that he has to get into that room, that he Needs to be by her side.

The doctor says that there are no visitors allowed and Tom can't believe what he just heard. He feels like he is about to explode but the doctor senses his Tension and quickly adds that they're planning to move you to a _normal_ room where he can visit her.

Tom has no other choice than to wait. With every passing Minute he feels more sick than before. He sees his reflection in the window to your room. His pale, very pale face and his puffy and red eyes. He doesn't reconize himself.

As soon as they've  moved you Tom sits down and takes your Hand and presses it to his lips.

'She has to get better. She can't just leave without a proper goodbye. NO, what am I thinking!!!! I don't want a goodbye! I want her healthy in my arms!' he thinks.

" (y/n), please, get better! I Need you, please!!!" he cries as he holds her Hand to his cheek.

"I want you to be mad at me when I Forget to replace the milk in the fridge! I want to see you laugh about my stupit jokes and my clumsiness! Ohh please! It hurts to see you like this! Please, don't do this to me. I Need you, you are my love, my Darling"

He puts his head on your chest and starts to cry. He lets all the emotions of the day flow out!

 

You:

You slowly wake up. Your whole Body is aching. You can't move a muscle without any pain. You try to open your eyes but you can't, you are to tired.

'What happened?' You ask yourself. You feel that your left leg is in a cast and... You feel something heavy on your chest and now you hear the silent sobs and a familiar voice pleading:" Don't leave me I Need you! You can't... you just can't! Please, I love you! Please wake up."

'Tom!!' You try to gather all your strengh together to open your eyes! The room is bright, too bright for your eyes but you get used to it quiet quickly. You look down and see Tom's curls on your chest and you feel him clutching your right Hand and you feel his warm tears sliding down your Hand and arm.

You lift your left Hand to run it through Tom's soft curls. He jerks his head up and Looks at you with red and puffy eyes. He whispers your Name as he can't believe what he sees.

"Hi!" you coax out. Your voice is weak and roar and your throat burns like hell.

"(Y/N), Oh my god! You are awake!" He says as he hugs you thight. A Little bit too tight because you wince as he squeezes you and Tom immediatly lets go of you!

"Oh my god, I am sorry!" He starts to apologize but you silence him by stroking his cheek. He leans into the touch but you can clearly see his fear and his anxiety in his eyes.

A Nurse Comes in your room, sees that you are awake and calls the doctor. He enters a couple of minutes later to check on you and to tell you what happened. Tom never lets go of your Hand and he squeezes it as the doctor recalls the accident. You have two broken rips, a broken leg and some grazes and bruises but despite that you are okay. You must have had a Guardian angle .. it could have ended worse 3 People died in that accident.

The doctor left and now you start to figure out what happened and you can't hold back the tears. You are crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, love, shh it's alright. You're safe now! I'm here.. I've got you! Shhh, you're alright. I love you, my Darling!" Tom whispers in your ear and kisses your forehead.

After a couple of minutes you start to calm down. Neither of you say a word you just sit in his protective arms.

 

"Do you Need anything?" Tom asks suddenly. After als the crying a sip of water would be great.

"water, please." you whisper and Tom immediately gets up to bring you a glas of cold water. He holds the glas to your lips and lifts your head with the other Hand so you can drink more easily.

You try to get as much water as possible in your mouth which causes Little drops to run down you chin.

"Careful, love." Tom says with a smile but you see new tears forming in his eyes that slowly make their ways down his cheeks.

"Stop crying, please!" You plead him in a quiet voice. You hate it seeing him so hurt.

You Cup his cheek with one Hand and he kisses your palm.

"I am so happy that you are alive! I was so afraid that I would never see you again." he says. "Fuck, I nearly lost you!" he whispers as he runs his Hand through his hair. "when I got that call I though i was going to faint. I couldn't believe it and when i saw you being in intensive care it felt like someone pulled my heart out of my chest. I really thought I'd lost you!"

´"I am so sorry! I should have been more careful. I am more careful from now on, Tom. I Promis." you say with fresh tears in your eyes.      "No, it wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry! All that matters is that you are alright! I love you so much!!"

"I love you, too!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry if there are any mistakes in the text. English is not my first language so it can be that i sometimes use the wrong grammer or something. Thank you for your patience.  
> Also:  
> I know it's a very short ending but i didn't know how to end it. So, I'm sorry but I hope You like it anyway :).


End file.
